


People Change, Life Moves On, We Did

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Children, Children of Characters, Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Michael's running late on picking J.R. up from school because of something Melanie forgot about. When he does get there he finds someone waiting with his daughter he hasn't seen or talked to in ten years; Brian.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor, Daphne Chanders & Justin Taylor & Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Jenny Rebecca Novotny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I have no idea where this came from besides a conversation that wouldn't leave my head back December 2019 when I wrote this. I didn't go to bed till finished either not wanting it to escape. Also I don't know why I made Michael semi nice in this. Maybe was feeling weird that day or wanted Jenny to be happy can't tell you. It's been over a year since I wrote it, but I wish that Brian hadn't gotten back to being friends with Michael in that episode.

"You're late again Mr. Novonty. What is the excuse you want to use this time?" The teacher asked giving him a look. It was the third week in a row that he'd been late on his day to pick his daughter up. "Thankfully her Uncle was here so he's waiting with her because I had to meet with the principal." She added. 

"It doesn't matter what I tell you because you never believe me. Ted's here to get her, I didn't know he was on the list as a pick up." Michael said surprised. When the teacher shock her head he went with Emmett which also got a no. "Well who's with my daughter because she doesn't have another Uncle." He said not happy that the teacher just let J.R. go with some stranger.

"He is on her approved list on Melanie's side because his son is also at our school." The teacher said before giving Michael a look. "I will be informing her that you have once again been late. If you can't get here on time then you shouldn't say you'll pick her up." She added before leaving the room. 

"Not that you care, but my nineteen year old son was having his tonsils out." Michael groaned before he realized she hadn't even told him who the Uncle was that was with his daughter. 

He seriously needed to find out who Melanie had approved on picking up their daughter. He left the room before going next door to the play room that the school had added at the beginning of the year thanks to some donation. Why on earth Melanie and Lindsay had decided to move to West Virginia he would never understand. It was a better school system, but it was almost half an hour out of Pittsburgh. They had given the excuse they wanted to move closer to family. He didn't even know what family they had in West Virginia to just up root, but he was glad they hadn't gone to Canada like they had thought about five years before when J.R. was a baby. 

Michael walked in the converted classroom that looked like a child's dream play area with most things you could think about. There was even an indoor swing set, which he still hadn't thought was a thing until he saw it. There was an art station, but the school had one of the highest rated art programs in the state. He spotted J.R. playing with Gus, her brother and someone else that had his back to him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daddy!" J.R. shouted getting up from where she'd been playing princess to the prince, her brother, and the king, her Uncle Brian. She ran over to Michael raising her arms up. "Uncle King Brian stayed with me til you got here. He played tea party with me and Gus played too as the prince. Though Uncle Justin really the prince to Uncle Brian's king or rather knight." She said talking a mile a minute. 

Michael picked J.R. up before he looked up realizing who she was talking about. It had been about ten years since he had talked to his former best friend. However, Brian was now standing across the room with Gus. He hadn't even thought about Brian until J.R. had said Gus. The last time they had talked had been at his thirtieth birthday party. So many things had changed since then, some how they had always missed each other over the years. Then again he had heard his mom mentioning sometimes to J.R. and Gus that Brian would be there later or the next day at family gatherings. He had missed Brian so many times, but neither one of them had fixed anything. He'd moved to another state for three months before he'd come back home meeting his now husband. 

He didn't know anything that Brian had been up to because his mom or any of their friends wouldn't mentioned Brian around him. It was like he had died or something after Brian had thrown him that birthday party. He'd thought some day they'd talk again, but the day he'd finally gone to the loft after a year Brian wasn't even there. The place had a new owner that he had never even met. He'd been told that Brian had moved out two months before. He was taking the mail that some times still came there to him personally once a week. He also hadn't known where Brian moved only that he'd seemed happy. 

He had tried bringing it up, but not even when he'd tried getting Gus to tell him he didn't get an answer. He was told that Brian lived with ponies now, which hadn't made sense at all. His life had been mostly great, he got the comic book store after selling six or seven of his good comics online at auction. He never had gotten the first copy of Captain Astro he'd been given, though it had shown up one day in his mailbox after he opened the store. 

It was after that he'd tried to talk to Brian, but he'd vanished. It was about same time he'd met Ben. He had almost lost him for his stupid thinking, but got him back. They were happy together and still were. He helped Melanie have J.R. which had been a disaster at times. They were still having moments of issues, which he knew that she knew Hunter, his adoptive son was having surgery today. She had been supposed to pick J.R. up but she'd been the one to forget this time. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daddy, you staring into space something wrong?" J.R. asked which got Michael's attention. 

"No, sweetie I just got lost in thought for a moment." Michael said shifting J.R. giving her a smile. "I'm sorry I'm late Hunter was having that surgery to make him feel better today." He explained not sure why he cared that Brian didn't think he was a flake. The other two times he had been late had been because of the buses and an accident on the exit ramp to get from Pittsburgh to here. 

"It's okay Daddy, mommy called Uncle Brian and asked him to wait because she had some big meeting. She forgot she was supposed to come get me today. She said she didn't mean to forget and hopes Hunter is okay." J.R. explained as to why Brian was there. "Uncle Justin be here soon he went with Auntie Daphne to Tara and Liam's teeth cleaning." She added. 

It was a little relief that Melanie had thought at the last minute, but still didn't feel right that he'd be blamed by the teacher. Melanie rarely forgot, but he guessed it was a good thing Brian was there. He just wasn't sure on what to say since they hadn't talked in ten years. He wasn't even sure who Daphne was or Tara and Liam. He was shocked that Justin was still hanging around Brian also. He would have thought Brian would have let the twink go years ago. He wasn't a twink anymore probably since he'd be about twenty-six if he did the math right. 

"Hey, Michael." Brian said finally standing up looking at his former best friend. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He hadn't planned on seeing Michael since he'd told Melanie he could take J.R. with him for the evening. He'd been glad to drop her off after Lindsay and she got home. He'd known that Tara and Liam wanted to hang out with her. They had set it up the weekend before, but Melanie forgot it was Michael's weekend to have his daughter. He figured that Michael was surprised to see him and the look on his face said it all. 

He'd spent the better part of the last ten years avoiding Michael after his party. He'd let him go so he could grow up like Debbie had asked him to do. He'd heard from the others how Michael was doing. He had almost broke the first month and gone to see Michael, but he'd stopped his self every time. When he'd wanted to see Michael he went to see Gus or got Justin to come over. It was probably when he'd really started seeing things differently. He knew it was when he'd finally opened up his heart letting Justin in. Justin had become his life line the most and helped his heart heal from letting Michael go. 

They had been through plenty together like Justin ending up getting Daphne pregnant when he'd helped her lose her virginity. He still remembered Justin and Daphne showing up that night at the loft. He had been on his way out for some reason, but he hadn't left when he'd seen the look on Daphne's face. It looked almost the same as when Justin had been kicked out of his parents home. Her parents had given her the boot too for being stupid enough to get pregnant, their words. That had been the thing that really changed things in the relationship he'd had with Justin then. He hadn't been able to toss Justin out or Daphne instead he'd gotten Jennifer to find them all a place to live. She'd just passed her realtor's test the week that Daphne had shown up, which was same week as his birthday and prom. 

For his birthday Justin had made him a cake and Daphne had helped Justin plan a night of fun. He'd thought it was nuts, but it had been fun even if he had been hanging out with two eighteen year olds that night. They had stayed in having their own prom in a way that Friday. He'd let Daphne pick the songs and when 'Save The Last Dance' had come on he'd pulled Justin to him dancing. It had been ridiculously romantic, but it had been the best night ever back then Justin had told him. Daphne had put her head phones on listening to some music while they'd ended up doing it in the bedroom half the night. It was probably the first time he'd admitted he'd made love to Justin, though Justin still thought it was the first time they had sex. 

Daphne had ended up having twins and thanks to Jennifer they'd moved into the house before they had come. Justin had painted the nursery with animals and other bright colorful things. He had never thought he'd be living with Justin actually admitting he was his partner helping Daphne and him with the two rugrats. He hadn't even been able to believe at first he loved the twins as much as he loved Gus. They'd been there for almost eight years now and he had married Justin five years ago. They had let Daphne help them have another baby, which in another two weeks they could finally hear the sonogram on. Justin kept teasing him that it would end up being twins again. He was the dad this time around instead of Justin and he was happy. 

He wanted to tell all of those things to Michael, but he wasn't sure what to say now that he was face to face with him. What exactly was he supposed to say at a moment like this? He'd gotten Debbie to let him know when Michael would be at the dinners during the holidays. It had been for the best and even if it hurt like hell for a long while, his heart had healed by the make shift family he'd made with Justin and Daphne. He'd even convinced Melanie and Lindsay to move to West Virginia. He knew from them that Michael had been upset about it, but at least he'd stopped them from moving out of the country. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I didn't want her to have to wait with the teacher. She seems horrible half the time, especially when Gus, Tara, and Liam had her." Brian said finally thinking of something to say. 

"Thanks, she can be a pain most of the time. I would have gotten here sooner, but Melanie told you." Michael said not sure of what to say back. 

"Mrs. Raven is an awesome teacher to the students. The parents however she says needs to be in the time out chair." J.R. giggled. "Daddy can we stay a little longer or maybe go to Uncle Brian's? He only lives like ten or so minutes from here I could show you my pony." She asked giving him the puppy dog look that her daddy was famous for. 

"You're the reason they moved here?" Michael asked looking at Brian. "She never told me who had the pony, but that she got one for Christmas." He added. 

"I did, I said that Santa gave me a pony at Britin." J.R. said. "Britin is what Uncle Justin named the palace that they live at. It's so cool and there's a swimming pool, tennis courts, and my pony lives there." She was really hoping he would agree to go. She didn't understand why her mommy had always said not to bring up her favorite uncles around her daddy. She hadn't though until now when they had finally met. "Can we daddy, please with lots of Captain Astro on top?" She asked putting her hands together. 

"If you want to I don't mind. She's been wanting to show you Astro for a while now. Justin and Daphne could always go to the house if you didn't mind giving Gus and me a lift. Gus and I were going to walk back if they weren't here before you left anyway." Brian said not wanting to disappoint J.R. He'd known that she'd been wanting to since she'd gotten the pony. She'd come up with Astro all on her own thinking about her daddy when she'd seen her, even though the horse was a girl. 

"I'd have to call Ben, he thought I was coming right back with J.R." Michael said, but he couldn't say no to the look J.R. was giving him. He tried being a good dad to her and it wasn't always easy with Melanie. However, they'd finally worked things out with visitation and every other weekend visits along with school pick ups. 

"That's fine, I'll just call Justin to let him know to go to the house instead." Brian replied before he pulled out his phone. It wasn't how he'd expected the day to go, but besides the slight awkwardness it wasn't that bad. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets J.R.'s pony Astro and finds that his daughter can do something he didn't think would ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

After the phone calls had been made Gus and Brian left with Michael and J.R. heading back to Britin. Brian gave Michael the driving directions, which the drive was short since it was only fifteen minutes from the house. He could see the shocked look on Michael's face when they drove up. Justin's SUV was already parked so he knew that the kids were back too. He still hadn't told Michael anything about what he'd been doing in the last ten years. 

"Uncle Michael, you want to see my horse too? I share him with Liam until his birthday when he gets his own. We just can't tell him that though since it's a surprise." Gus said finally saying something. 

He hadn't known what to think when his Uncle and daddy had been in the same room. His mommies always said the world might end if they were in the room again together. However, he was still alive so the world hadn't ended it seemed. He'd just been too nervous even though J.R. had been thrilled. He hadn't known what had happend to make his daddy and uncle not talk. He was just hoping that whatever happened didn't happen again. J.R. would be crushed if they did something in front of her. He didn't want to see his sister hurt, feelings or for real. He loved her like he did Liam and Tara. 

"Sure, could you just tell me who Liam and Tara are so I don't spoil anything?" Michael asked since no one had given up that golden secret yet.

"Liam and Tara are the best ever daddy. They are Uncle Justin and Aunt Daphne's kids and Uncle Brian's adoptive kids. That makes them Gus and my half siblings, well Gus' but they say I'm their sister too." J.R. said. "OH, but in like seven months Uncle Brian and Auntie Daphne be having a baby, but Uncle Justin says it could be twins again since besides Auntie Daphne they run in her family." She smiled before undoing her seat belt for the booster seat once the vehicle was stopped. She waited for the engine to be off before opening the door and taking off. "Hurry daddy." She shouted, but didn't turn back. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Michael sat there for a moment shocked before he turned looking at Brian as if he didn't know him. Then again, it had been ten years since they had spoken so he didn't know him. He heard the other door shut realizing that Gus had gotten out of the vehicle too leaving just Brian and him. He was trying to think of something to say, but the man next to him was a complete stranger now. There was even a part of his daughter he didn't know since she didn't talk about Liam or Tara. She never even mentioned the pony as being real. He'd thought she meant one of those ones you could ride that his mom had gotten him as a kid. He never thought that Brian and he could get this far apart when they'd been fourteen. 

"After you see the ponies and horses if you want to go you can. I just didn't want to upset J.R. by explaining why she couldn't show her pony to her daddy. She doesn't know what happened or would even understand about ten years ago. All she knows is we never see each other. People change, life changes, we moved on, but your daughter just wants to show you her pony. So go see Astro that she named for you Michael. If you don't want to come back it's fine, if you do sometime want to come back to go riding with her Melanie can arrange it." Brian said seeing the look on Michael's face not sure what he was thinking. 

He wasn't about to have J.R. upset because Michael didn't get out of the vehicle to go with her. He got out though and walked over to where Justin was standing with J.R., Gus, Liam, and Tara. He gave both of the kids a hug before he pulled Justin in close hugging him. He needed one right now after sitting in a car for fifteen minutes of mostly silence except for listening to J.R. talk. Justin gave him the hug he needed squeezing as tight as he could. 

"Hey, I can take them around back if you want to go inside. Daphne is wanting to cook something and we both know that she's a disaster in the kitchen." Justin smiled before kissing Brian after the hug. 

"How about we both go around to show him. I really need my husband right now and I think I might spin off into the universe if I let go right now." Brian said back returning Justin's kiss with another one.

"Okay, kids you want to go around back and help feed the horses with J.R.'s dad and us?" Justin asked getting a yes from all including J.R. who was looking back to see if her daddy was going to get out of the vehicle. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Michael did though deciding he didn't want to disappoint J.R. by being stubborn. It wasn't fair to her if he didn't do what she so badly wanted because of something that happened ten years ago before she was born. He'd survived the drive here with only J.R. talking so he could survive this. He was hadn't even noticed Brian's ring he'd been wearing until he'd saw Justin's left hand. He then spotted the ring on Brian's realizing they had gotten married at some point. It was another something no one had bothered mentioning to him over the years. 

"So you my sister's daddy?" Liam asked looking Michael up and down. "It's about time you got out of the vehicle. She was about to cry because you were sitting there. She been wanting to show you Astro since she got her, now you go with her cause I'm watching you mister." He said giving Michael a look. 

J.R. giggled when Michael looked stunned. "It's okay, Li, daddy just nervous probably. He also worried about my other brother who was having his throat worked on. Mommy forgot about it which why he was late picking me up. Uncle Brian stayed though, your dad's the best in the world for doing it." She said before taking her daddy's hand and leading the way to the stables.

"I'm still watching him." Liam replied before taking his sister's hand then Gus' and following after them. 

"He might be my biological son, but I'm telling you, you're wearing off on him." Justin said with a smile before they followed the others.

"Yeah, at least he stopped cussing, Daphne was ready to have both of our butts for that one." Brian laughed. 

"I heard that you know." Daphne said coming up behind them with a basket of apples and carrots. "You forgot to bring them a snack. What am I going to do with you two?" She asked with a smile. 

"Keep loving us I hope, even with all our craziness." Justin replied. 

"Of course I will, wouldn't have agreed to help our family grow if I didn't." She added.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Michael met the ponies and horses that they had in the stables. Astro kept butting her head against his hand wanting more food. J.R. showed him how to feed her which wasn't that hard. She also told him what other food they gave her besides fruits and veggies. She told him how horses and ponies slept standing up, which she didn't know how they could since it seemed like they would fall over. Brian and Justin let the kids and Daphne do most of the talking. They both were not sure what exactly to say to Michael if it wasn't about the few facts they did tell. 

When they had moved to West Virginia Justin hadn't worked at the diner anymore. When he hadn't been in classes he'd been helping with the twins or drawing. His grandma had signed his trust fund over to him after he'd finally gone and saw her when they found out Daphne was pregnant. His 'sperm donor' hadn't been happy, but he hadn't been able to stop him from getting it. It was how they had handled things with the twins even though Brian had helped out too. He hadn't wanted to rely on Brian completely. He had however given in letting him pay for college so he hadn't had to worry. Daphne's Aunt had been paying for her's. She'd offered for her to come live with her too, but Daphne hadn't wanted to take the kids and leave. She'd wanted them both in their lives. 

In the time he'd known Michael he'd kept trying to get him to leave Brian alone. After the disaster of the party he'd thought about repairing their friendship. However, he'd left it alone even though Daphne said he should have done it. With Michael not around he'd felt so much closer to Brian. It hadn't felt like he was competing for his attention. When they'd moved to West Virginia and been packing up the loft he'd found the Captain Astro comic. He'd stuck it in Michael's mailbox so he could finally have it. 

The kids finally took off outside to play, except for J.R. who hadn't left Michael's side since he'd gotten to the stables. The mention of going for a ride was what pulled Justin out of his thoughts. It wasn't too late so he figured it couldn't hurt, but he wasn't sure if Michael could ride a horse. They compromised since Michael hadn't seemed thrilled about attempting to ride one either. They let J.R. get on Astro and her daddy walked beside of her around the yard for a little. Daphne got a few pictures so that Michael could have them once they were developed. J.R. was having a blast that was for sure. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daddy, did you like Astro? I love her and Uncle Brian said that he thought you'd like what I named her. Why don't you two ever talk anymore?" J.R. asked when they were sitting in her room she had wanted to show him half an hour later. 

"Some times people they change and their lives go in different directions. Your Grammie Deb told me that I was using him as a crutch once. I didn't realize she was telling the truth until he wasn't there anymore." Michael answered not knowing if J.R. would understand. "The day you were born was one of those days I missed him the most and when you're Uncle Vic died." He still missed Brian at times, but they were in two different worlds now; even if his daughter thought the world of Brian. "I do love Astro's name though and he was right on that." He added even though Captain Astro was a guy. He couldn't fault his daughter for the name. 

"I'm sorry daddy, but Uncle Justin said you could come see Astro any time you wanted when it our weekend together too; if you wanted to." J.R. said with a smile on her face. "He said that he'd even get you riding lessons if you wanted to ride with me. Mia is really cool and she taught us how to ride on them safely." She said before she finished her picture handing it to her daddy. "That's all of us with the horses and ponies. Uncle Justin says I am good even if mama or you aren't. He said that maybe I got some extra genes from someone like he did since neither of his parents or sister could draw." 

"Thanks, it's a beautiful picture. I'll stick it on the fridge when I get home, which I'm going to have to go in a little. If they wouldn't mind that would be nice to come back some time to ride with you." Michael said giving J.R. a smile. "Maybe you could tell me other things about here instead of not. It won't bother me if you talk about the fun you have here too." 

He had watched how much fun J.R. had with not only Gus, but Justin and Daphne's kids; Brian's too. It still surprised him how different Brian was now, but still the same as well. His best friend had grown up, which he had been told by Daphne if he screwed anything up or hurt J.R.'s feelings by being rude she would show him what a world of pain really meant. She'd then smiled at him handing him a plate of food. She definitely could be scary, which he had no plans of ruining anything. 

He'd seen Brian and Justin together this evening. It was like nothing he could have thought of. They didn't smother each other, but they had stuck close at the same time. He wasn't sure if they had even stopped holding hands unless one of the kids wanted to be held. Brian had been right about people changing and life doing the same. They had lost touch for years, but maybe his daughter was meant to bring them back together. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"We don't mind, you could bring Ben and Hunter with you too." Brian said standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Liam and Tara's birthdays are next weekend. I know it's your weekend to have J.R., but I thought maybe you could come then. You got to see my family today, it's only right I get to meet yours, maybe put the past behind us." He offered before handing Michael the invitation Justin had given him. "Justin helped J.R. make them, he's got his own art gallery and he's working at the school where they go now." 

Michael took the invitation seeing that it was hand drawn out on the outside, but on the inside he could tell that Justin had written the words out there. Brian was offering him a peace offering after the last ten years. He could turn it down, but his little girl's face told him he wasn't going to. He'd spent ten years missing Brian from his life never really feeling that hole he'd left. He knew he couldn't go back to the way things had been between them then though. It wouldn't be fair to either of them or their families. 

"We'll come, but what exactly is a smurfpalozia blow out party?" Michael asked.

"We get to blow up smurfs." J.R. answered with a squeal of delight. "There will be stuff inside of them." She added.

"Daphne had a friend get a dozen piñatas that are smurfs. You take this stick and whack them with it until they break. Instead of candy there are none breakable gifts inside. I think it's like seven in each one cause they're big. We made sure each kid that comes got something too." Brian explained. "Liam and Tara didn't want anyone to bring them gifts. They wanted them to take one home instead. They asked about puppies at first, but we went with different toys." He smiled.

"Sounds fun, I'm sure they'll enjoy it." Michael said standing up. "I do love the place here. The three of you and the kids got a good thing going. Maybe we could try being friends again, it's obvious that Justin's got the slot of your best friend filled; but maybe friends in general?" He offered because he wouldn't mind having Brian back in his life. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I still got the slot of brother open, it never got filled." Brian offered back. He could tell that Michael had changed some over the years. He was here, which he never thought he would so that was something. "I will have to admit though Daphne does carry out her promises." He grinned since he'd heard Daphne threaten him. 

"I'd like that and there's no way I'm going to cross her. She's more scary than Maw has ever been with just a look." Michael replied. "Thanks for staying with J.R. I guess she kind of fixed some things. You and Justin look good together, married life suits you." He smiled. 

"Some times I swear I got a wife too, but no sex ever between us. Though we had to throw the turkey baster thing out for a new one when Justin well you know like Lindsay did for Melanie when you two had J.R." Brian said feeling his face heat up. 

Daphne hadn't been opposed to having a go, but he had given up those days after college. He'd given up tricking, drugs and heavy drinking over the years too. He hadn't even touched a cigarette in five years after Tara had started crying every time she'd seen Justin or him lite up. Traumatizing her had not been on his list of things to do so they had both given up smoking. Daphne had done so while she'd been pregnant with the twins. 

"Thanks for that image," Michael laughed before he picked up J.R. hugging his daughter. "I'll see you tomorrow at pick up time. I won't be late this time unless something drastic happens. Love you sweetie." He said before setting her back on her feet. 

"Later daddy, love you too." J.R. had said back before she'd been put down. She took off out of the room to go find her siblings. 

He definitely was glad that Brian had been the one that was waiting when he'd gotten there. It might have eventually happened with Justin being the art teacher at the school, but he didn't go to the meetings. Those had been left up to Lindsay and Melanie, but J.R. had given him Brian back in his life. He told the others bye before getting in the vehicle with a smile. They'd take things slow even if Brian had said they could be brothers again besides just friends. He didn't want to go back to how things had been years ago. There was no way even without Daphne's promise to leave him with nothing there if he hurt Brian or Justin that he could do anything that might hurt them. People did change and move on, but sometimes they came back together too he thought. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Be Safe. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Review and kudos.


End file.
